


Be my Valentine

by Mondai



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Indirect confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondai/pseuds/Mondai
Summary: The concept of Valentine's Day has escaped Tim's mind. Damian helps him remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day is just around the corner, Ladies and Gentlemen! Say no more, here's my love letter to all DamiTim shippers out there.  
> Just a few minor things to clear, Damian is 18 and Tim is 22 in here. I thought four years would be good enough an age gap.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters belong to DC comics. I own nothing.

On the day of February 14th, the streets of Gotham was bustling with boys and girls going in and out of candy stores with the mutual thought of finding gifts for their dearests. Every corner of every sweets shop was decorated with ribbons and hearts, flooding the city with red and pink, and if they take a picture of the overall landscape from a satellite it would most likely come out looking like a massive Hello Kitty festival.  
Despite the hustle bustle, a manor belonging to the Wayne family, located just on the edge of Gotham city, was one of the few places that didn’t enthuse over the occasion and remained quiet. The number of occupants at that moment was two - A boy whose mind hadn’t registered the meaning of the day was sitting in the study, working his way through endless files and projects on his laptop; and an old butler who was busy crafting only the finest pastries.  
At least that was what Tim thought.  
Tim was just done with the 22nd file, and had felt defeated with the stack of papers that was still on the desk. He decided it was time to refresh his mind and go enjoy some of the sweets Alfred had informed him earlier that he was making. He stood up and stretched his back, hearing a few soft clicks from his joints, before making his way to the door.  
The boy was a bit taken aback to smell the luscious aroma roaming the hall when he opened the wooden door of the study room. His prediction was that Alfred was making a Mount Everest out of chocolate, no regular-sized cake could smell this strong. It was rare to see the butler so…fervent, he had always been the one to fuss over health problems and such in the family. Tim then brushed off the thought. If Alfred was responsible for the food, it is going to give everyone delight while still retaining all healthy nutrition.  
He strolled down the grand hallway, passing numerous curtains with embroidery patterns, the gentle afternoon light passed through window glass, hitting the ground and illuminated the spotless marble floor. The boy hummed to himself a tune from a movie he saw some time ago, his steps following the rhythm and he assumed it would look ridiculous to anyone who saw him. As he turned the corner he came to a sudden halt.  
At the end of the corridor was Damian. The boy snapped his head up to meet Tim’s gaze, acknowledging his existence with eyes of boredom.  
Tim only stared back. He was dismayed, to say the least. The day had been uneventful, Bruce was at W.E, Dick had already told everyone at breakfast that he would be busy all day and probably stay the night out, and Damian was supposed to be at school. Tim had thought he could finally have a peaceful day with no interruption to finally get all the official work done then have the day to himself. But then God had to make him bump into the person he wanted to see the least. Surely they would stay out of each other’s way, it was like a silent deal, but now his good mood is turned off.  
By now Tim’s gleeful expression had turned into one of awareness. He had to pass Damian to get to the kitchen, which means a subtle process of watching for sneak attacks was required. Tim started walking again, pace steady, towards the current Robin. As he passed the boy he greeted: “Good afternoon, Damian.”  
The former Robin was caught off guard when Damian lunged forward. Although he had watch out for any surprise hit, he didn’t think the shot would come upfront, he had always thought the boy was more tactful than that.  
Not having enough time to counter the attack, Tim went into a defense stance. Seeing that the shot was aimed at his face, he immediately raised an arm to block. To his surprise, there was no collision. The hand that Damian had thrusted out stopped just an inch away from his face, and something was caught between its thumb and index finger. Tim couldn’t see what it was due to his own arm blocking the view. Looking quizzically at Damian’s face, he spot no sign of spite, the boy just look back at him with an expression that almost look like…uneasiness.  
Tim was confused, sensing no danger he lowered his arm and opened his mouth to question, not anticipating that Damian would force the object he was holding inside. Tim attempted to jump back and spit it out, but the latter had been quicker and had clasped a firm hand around his mouth, using extra force to knock Tim off his feet. Tim landed on his butt, the other boy straddled his waist and hovered over him, never letting loose of the hold.  
It all happened so fast Tim didn’t have a chance to react. The demon brat had planned this in advance, he thought. But before he could speculate any further, the thing inside his mouth had began to melt.  
The former Robin could taste a mixture of sweet and bitter, the feeling spread on his tongue making his mind clicked.  
Chocolate?  
Having recognized the taste, Tim widened his eyes in astonishment. He stopped trying to pry Damian’s hand off, and the latter seemed to have taken it as a sign that his ‘victim’ was no longer resisting, his grip started loosening and was eventually removed. Tim instantly held up his own hand, covering his mouth to prevent any other unwanted object from invading again. As Damian’s figure leaned back, Tim finally had enough space to sit up straight, he swallowed the piece of sweets before inquiring the other.  
“What’s the meaning of this? Are you poisoning me?”  
Damian’s face had been one of expectation, despite he had tried to refrain from letting it show. But after hearing what Tim said it suddenly looked like he wanted to facepalm.  
“Do you remember today’s date, Drake?” Damian asked.  
Tim had to glance at his watch to check the calendar before replying.  
“It’s February 14th. Why?” As soon as the question escaped his lips, realization dawned on him.  
It was Valentine’s Day.  
“Now that you have recollect your awareness of date and time, I believe my action would seem self-explanatory.” Damian said, standing up from his position. He cast his gaze on Tim’s sitting figure, keeping an indifferent face. “I expect you to reciprocate me on the same day of the following month. Do not forget, Drake.”  
Damian then walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Tim still seated on the floor, trying desperately to interpret the other’s action in any way other than courtship.

oOo

As time went by, one year had passed, and Valentine rolls around once more.  
That morning Tim woke up to the feeling of something wet poking at his forehead. He cracked open his eyes, trying to blink away the drowsiness. After gaining somewhat of his vision, he saw a face covered with black fur and a pointy nose sniffing his face.  
“Morning to you too, Titus.” Tim said, reaching out from under the covers to pet the Great Dane, he yawned and shivered when the morning air hit his bare skin. There was a shift in the bed and a muscular arm reached out from behind him, pushing away the dog.  
“Off, Titus.” Damian grunted, retreating his arm to encircle Tim’s waist, still refusing to open his eyes to the light of dawn. The latter turned around a little, raising an eyebrow at his lover.  
“You know, being jealous with your own pet is as unreasonable as it gets, Damian.” He said, gesturing to Titus who was pulling an abandoned-puppy face. It really didn’t go well with his gigantic size, though.  
“Turn this way and ignore him, Timothy.” Damian said before tightening his hold around the smaller male. He paused for a moment before saying “This year, it’s your turn to give me something.”  
“Yes, yes.” Tim replied, a smile on his face. Nestling in the warmth of Damian’s body, he had a feeling he would never forget Valentine’s day again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so reviews and comments are very much appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
